Blue eyed love
by SumiEvans
Summary: Out in the world somewhere, sits a girl waiting for her little nations to save her, but they haven't noticed her absence for months to years now. How and when will the young lady be rescued? -sucky summary, I know. No pairings unless you want some fluff-
1. Chapter 1

**Heya there! So I thought I would try and write something new!**

**I haven't planned out much for how the story is going to run, but I have some ideas.**

**There won't be any pairings so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, and I won't write it again!**

**Sorry for mistakes and typos!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Photo's **

Italy was sprawled out on Germany's couch flipping through a photo album. Germany didn't mind him looking in it. As Italy was looking through the pictures he came to notice something. He had noticed a blond girl being in many of the pictures from the beginning till around the year of nineteen-ninety, after that she weren't in any of the pictures. Italy wondered who she was, because he had a gut feeling that he'd seen her before.

Italy thought that he might as well go and ask Germany, since there weren't any more pictures to look at.

* * *

"Hey Germany," started Italy.

"Hm?" Germany looked up from the pile of work.

"It's not important or anything but," Italy placed the album on the desk and showed Germany a picture of the girl, "who is this?"

Germany looked at the picture and a frown formed on his forehead. Wheels were turning in his head searching for the name...but...

"I don't know, Italy."

"Oh," said Italy disappointed. He had hoped for an answer, Germany usually had an answer to everything Italy asked. "But Germany, why do you have a picture of this person then?"

"I actually don't know," Germany sighed, "though I have a feeling I should know."

"Yeah," said Italy looking at the picture of the beautiful woman, "I have a feeling I should know too."

"Really?" asked Germany.

"Sí, I have a feeling I've seen her before," said Italy "but where and when?" he thought out loud.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard out in the hallway. Italy and Germany hurried out to see what had happened. Funny enough, it was Prussia who had fallen down the staircase. "Bruder! Are you alright?" asked Germany worriedly. He helped his brother up on his feet's as Prussia groaned in pain.

"I just tripped no big deal." Prussia rubbed his lower back where he had hit hard. "Oh yeah, almost forgot." Prussia said as he picked up a picture in black and white. It was old and dusty and the year said nineteen-thirty-nine. It was a picture of Prussia with his arm swung around a woman's shoulder. They were laughing together with drinks in their hand.

"She's a real beauty with me by her side, right West?" said Prussia laughing his infamous laugh.

"Hey isn't that," started Italy. He had the album in his hands and pointed at the picture he'd showed Germany earlier, "Germany, isn't it the same girl?"

Germany looked at the two pictures, and the two girls in the two pictures did resembled each other. No, Germany was sure of that they were the same, "yes Italy, it is the same person in both."

Prussia looked at the album picture, "EH! West, you know her!" he exclaimed. Germany shook his head.

"Prussia, do you know her?" asked Italy.

"I have no memory of her," replied Prussia.

Germany had been staring at the two pictures and something had captured his eyes. The year.

"Nineteen-thirty-nine," Germany said. Italy and Prussia looked at him confused, but before they got to ask Germany said, "nineteen-ninety...fifty-one years! There are fifty-one years in between these two pictures, but the girl hasn't changed at all."

Italy and Prussia looked at the years as well and calculated, and Germany was right! It was true, the girl hadn't aged at all on the two pictures, and she looked no different (except for clothes of course).

"It could be a look-a-like," suggested Prussia.

"I can follow you on that Bruder, but I still disagree," Said Germany.

"Why don't you agree?" asked Italy "I do think that Prussia could be right."

"Ja, but even though it's a look-a-like a person you can never look the exact to this extend. There is always a little difference somewhere, and from what I see there's none." Germany was right. No matter how much a look-a-like you are, there usually would be a little difference somewhere shown. Especially on the face.

It can't be a twin, thought Italy, there are too many years in between, and I don't think it's a sister either.

"Well this is one odd mystery," Prussia said and yawned loudly, "well what do you think West, should we just let go of it or what?"

"Nein," Germany said, "I have this odd feeling, that there should be a reason as to why we coincidently found the pictures now. Bruder, where did you found yours of the pictures?"

"It was just lying on the floor when I walked in my room," Prussia said, "you're right! It couldn't have been a random coincident!"

"True," Germany said.

"Should we do some investigation on this matter, Germany?" asked Italy.

"Yes, I think this needs a little investigation," Germany suppressed a little yawn, "but tomorrow, it's getting late."

They all went to bed, but none of them slept peacefully. The thought of the picture kept bugging their mind. They all three had this odd feeling when they saw the picture of the young lady. A familiar feeling as if they'd known her for a long time, though none of the three remembered her. It was odd, so odd it was hard to describe.

* * *

The cold moist room filled with the smell of something dead had been in this shape for many years. A cold breeze blew through the small window with bars instead of glass. The young woman on the floor shivered at the breeze. She weren't dressed for this coldness and should have been sick by now, but this lass was different.

She sat up and leaned her back on the dirty wall. She was in a rather odd cell. It was underground and very dirty. She wasn't handcuffed nor bound, she was free to walk around in her cell, but the only thing in there was a sink and a bed. And the bed was just as comfortable as the floor.

The girl did not remember how long she'd been down there, and she knew that she weren't to get out of here. Though the young blonde lady had hope in her heart. She knew that someone would come and save her. She had sent out a message to them, and they should have noticed soon with those pictures that something was up. Her last hope was them.

"So, are we enjoying the floor again?" asked a male clad in black. He was holding a riffle close to him.

The girl groaned out loud and stretched her arms, "and as always, don't you have anything better to do than annoy me?" hissed the girl at the male.

"Calm down there, I'm just as bored as you," said the ward.

"Well if you're that bored then go make me some tea, my throat feels scratchy."

"Pesky girl! Complain as much as you want, I don't listen to any of your needs!" the ward turned on his heel and walked away.

"Then why did you even bother come here, idiota!" shouted the young woman at the ward as he slowly disappeared. The blonde girl sighed out loudly and scratched her head.

_Why are they so late?_ thought the lass. She wasn't known for her patience that's for sure.

* * *

**Stuff will be cleared up some more in the up-coming chapters.**

**Got any questions, just ask OK?**

**Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**No review at the first chapter huh? :/ Oh well, I do hope that there're some reading this, and hopefully you will review *look suspiciously at a few***

**Well *disclaimer* I don't ow- wait! That's right I won't say it anymore, first chapter and no more from me!**

**By the way, _Blue eyed love _can also be translated to _naive love_, I just wanted to tell you :D**

**Well on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Just who is she?**

This meeting was unusual.

First of all, Germany wasn't shouting. England and France weren't fighting. Italy wasn't sleeping and neither were Spain nor Greece.

Second of all, there were only European countries.

It seems like a little meeting for the European countries only. For some reasons there shall be known soon.

* * *

Everyone was staring at the picture they had in their hand. The picture was of a woman they all knew in the back of their heads, but for some reason couldn't quite remember.

"We all got these pictures yesterday," started Germany, "most of us found them lying randomly around in our house or in an album, some of us found it in the mailbox too."

"What does it mean?" asked Latvia.

"That's what we are to find out, Latvia," replied Finland.

It went silent and everybody was pondering for themselves, what this could possibly mean.

Suddenly Poland exclaimed, "I think that there's like totally somebody playing pranks on the European countries."

"With a photo of a woman." said England rhetorically and raised an eyebrow, "what sick prank is that."

"You know, it could be America or someone else playing a sick prank," said Spain. Everyone thought thoughtfully about what Spain just said, because it was a possible proposal.

"Then how can you explain that this picture sailed down from my ceiling," said Romania, "the point is that there weren't anyone up there to drop it."

"I experienced something likely," said Bulgaria.

"I found mine in my wardrobe," said Czech, "the weird thing is that I had just cleaned it and placed my clothes in neat in piles, when minutes later I came back I saw the picture laying there on top the clothes." Some of the other countries nodded and agreed because they had similar weird encounters with the picture.

"Um..." Liechtenstein raised her hand slowly just above her head. Germany nodded for her to have the word. "...I think it's a sign."

"A sign?" said some of the countries.

"Yes. Like a message," said Liechtenstein.

"What makes you think that, Liechten?" asked Hungary.

"Do you remember that time, nineteen-thirteen when the first world war was about to break out, at that time we all had a new and strange feeling inside, like something new, as if changes was about to happen. I think it's the same with this, there's something about to change in Europe and maybe even the world too." Liechtenstein looked around at the others. Every one of them had gone silent. Liechtenstein fidgeted in her seat worried if she had said something wrong. She felt a hand place on her shoulder. Liechtenstein looked to her right were Switzerland sat.

Switzerland nodded and an unusual proud smile crossed his face, "Liechtenstein," he said, "You've just lead us in the right path."

Liechtenstein blushed slightly. She was so happy that she had said something useful and very good, and the fact that Switzerland praised her made her even happier.

"Liechtenstein is right, I've had the same feeling since I got the picture, just like that time," said Serbia.

"Me too," said Macedonia.

"Me three."

"Me four." And so on. All European countries had been having this feeling since they found the picture. They all agreed which was unusual, but this time, they did.

"But guys, why did we get this exact picture? There are even some of us in the picture with the woman," Denmark said and pointed at his picture where he and the woman were high-fiving each other.

"Yes, some of us, or maybe all of us, must have met her at some point," said Finland.

Sweden nodded. "Yes."

"But none of us remember her," said Norway.

"That's true," said Germany. He sighed and so did most of the others. They weren't getting anywhere, but they were on the right path that's for sure.

"Just who could she be?" groaned Portugal in annoyance. He was muttering something angry in Portuguese, and it sounded harsh.

Everyone was trying to remember but weren't getting anywhere. "Come on guys," whispered a little voice in a rather annoyed tone. No one looked to see where it came from. Figures, it must have been a country perhaps.

"Perhaps she's a country?" said Iceland in a rather questionable way.

"She's not," said Germany, "I checked the book that has everyone's name and portraits. For some reason Canada made one." And for some reason there were more pictures of him than other nations in it.

"A fallen or long gone country then?" asked Estonia. Germany shook his head. Another sigh and tiredness filled the room. They really weren't getting anywhere.

Suddenly Turkey stood up and said, "we aren't getting anywhere, and since _I _don't find this important in any way I will be leaving for more important matters." With that he walked out of the door. Croatia said something likely and left the room as well.

"I don't think this matter is all that important now, if it has any meaning for me in the future, I will wait for it and see," said Ireland. Scotland and Ireland left the room followed by Netherland and Belgium.

More and more countries left but a few were still sitting there. "You idiots!" shouted the little voice. Since the room had gotten quieter the voice was noticed. England looked at the ceiling where he had heard the voice.

"Huh?" he said looking at the thing flying around the ceiling.

Some of the other countries looked at where England was looking, but didn't see anything.

"Oh," said Norway and pointed at the flying thing, "a little fairy," he said.

"Are you seeing things again, Norway?" asked Denmark earning a punch to the shoulder from Norway.

"No, I see it too," said England.

"You always see things," said France mockingly.

"Do you have something to say, wine bastard!" England said and clenched his fist.

The little fairy flew down in between France and England before they could eat each other out with punches as usual, "STOP! There's NO time for that!" shouted the little fairy with her high pitched voice.

"Miss fairy, please move out of the way so I can punch beardy here," said England calmly looking at the little winged fairy.

France looked at England as if he'd gone crazy, because to France it looked like he was speaking him. France and the others couldn't see the Fairy.

"She seems like having something important to say," said Norway looking at the fairy, which was thin air for the others. Only Norway and England could see the little magical creature.

"Oh," said England and lowered his fist. The little fairy flew from England to the picture lying on the table in front of England. The picture was in black and white of England and a woman having tea in a garden.

"Have you forgotten her!" shouted the little fairy at England.

"We all have little miss," said England shortly.

"But you loved her!" shouted the fairy, "you all loved her!" she pointed at everyone left in the room.

"They can't see or hear you little miss," said Norway. The little fairy scoffed and crossed her small arms over her chest.

"Then tell them what I'm saying, it's very important," said the fairy irritated. England sighed and looked at the others.

"Listen carefully everyone," England said, "the little fairy is about to tell us something important. I will tell you what she says since you can't hear her."

"Are you sure there's something standing there?" asked Germany.

"It feels kind of weird," said Italy.

"Yes, there _is_ something there! Just shut your jab and listen, alright!" snapped England.

"Fine, I will tell you, but recite the exact thing I say," scoffed the little fairy at England. England nodded and motioned for her to go on, "alright. This woman here on all of your pictures is in grave danger at the moment. You all should know her, you are all a part of her, but for some reason you have all forgotten. This woman here made me deliver all these pictures to each of you, and make sure that you noticed them. I'd hoped for you to know exactly what was going on the moment you touched the picture, but it seems like something went wrong." She held a pause motioning for England to tell the others. England told them the exact thing he'd heard from the fairy. When England was done the fairy continued.

"She's in an underground prison right now and she's been there for months, and has been waiting eagerly for you guys to save her, but as time drew she knew something was wrong, because you never came or took notice. That's why I'm here, I'm her loyal friend by the way, but anyway, she send me to get you and give you this message."

England recited the following perfectly.

"So we are to save her?" asked Denmark.

"Yes," replied Norway.

"But we don't even know her," said Iceland.

"We are supposed to," said Norway, "though I have a faint feeling that I know her, I'm not so sure."

"I have this faint feeling too, as if she's close to me," said Finland. Sweden nodded as to agree or saying 'yes'.

"But then if we were supposed to know, but we've forgotten, could you please tell us who she is, miss fairy?" asked Austria.

The little fairy got a proud smile on her lips when she said, "she's been here since time began and she's a great woman, she is the great Europe."

* * *

**Review, please?**

***Have anyone tried reading my other Hetalia**** fic ****_U__nfair? _It's a RussxUSxUK triangle :D***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Mission time!**

The few nations left in the room looked at the fairy dumbfounded (only visible for Norway and England). The little fairy was smiling crossing her tiny arms while looking proud. England had already recited the words to the others, _she's Europe._

Suddenly Denmark laughed obnoxiously loud while hugging his stomach in a cramp like way. "Oh _Gud_, you got me there, good joke!" the Nordics were all laughing or chuckling silently. A few of the other nations were too.

"_Mon Dieu, _that kind of joke shouldn't even exist. No one can be Europe," said France while chuckling.

"You can't be serious little fairy." said Bosnia in a not questionable way.

The little fairy's tiny arms dangled to her sides as she fisted her hands and puffed her cheeks. "IDIOTS!" she shouted with her little voice. Norway and England looked at her angry state. Her face was red like a volcano about to erupt.

"You're not serious, right?" asked England. The fairy stomped her feet's on the table angrily.

"I'm not joking, you bunch of idiots!" she flew up in front of England's face and punched the tip of his nose.

"Ow," said England and pushed the little fairy carefully away, "no need to be so violent." He rubbed the tip of his nose, "are you telling us, that this lady on the picture really is _Europe_?"

"Yes!" said the fairy angrily.

"She said yes," said England to the others. "When you think about it what else could she be. She's neither a country nor a micro-nation, she's not a new found country we now that for sure, so a continent could actually explain the fact that she's been here since time began pretty well."

"But it sounds crazy," said Italy, "I've never heard of a Europe in human form."

"Neither have I," said Greece for the first time in the whole meeting. Even he had gotten more curious about this matter.

"But let's consider what the fairy have said to be true for now," said Germany.

"We can always see for ourselves if it's true," said Hungary.

"What do you mean, Hungary?" asked Liechtenstein.

"Well we_ are _going to save her, right?"

...

Somewhere out in the world in a certain place at a certain time, in a moist old and ruined building, were four nations, who walked together in the middle of a mission.

"Dammit!" cursed England as he was about to trip for the fourth time. There was furniture's ruined and broken glass and some other rotten stuff lying around the hallways.

"Look where you're walking," said France.

"I don't need a frog to tell me that. This place is downright ruined so it's obvious that I trip a few times," England cursed under his breath. He was already regretting going on this mission with the frog and the two Nordics, Norway and Denmark. They had actually met at the front door of this place, and since that the other nations hadn't showed up they had decided to go ahead and join forces.

"Hey," said Denmark to get the others attention as they kept walking, "are you sure were going the right way?"

"The fairy there says is the right way," said Norway and pointed at the fairy above England's head.

"Could you stop calling me that, my names Emily, not fairy!" said the fairy irritated.

Norway shrugged his shoulders and kept walking.

"I will never get how you can see those none-existing things," said Denmark under his breath but Norway was quick to catch it and punched him in the side. "Uf! That hurt," whined Denmark. Then Denmark felt a pinch to his forehead that he didn't know where came from.

"I'm not none-existent you blockhead!" shouted the fairy at Denmark who couldn't hear her.

They kept walking silently as they reached the end of the hallway. It was a blind end and none of them had any idea how much they had walked. "So what now?" asked France.

"Well the fairy said it's the right way, but..." England looked up at the bewildered fairy.

"No this IS the right way, don't doubt me!" she was getting hysteric as she touched the wall several places and looked like she was searched for something. Like a hidden switch or something.

"Well there is nothing," said Norway and turned around on his heel.

"Hey, are you going back?" asked Denmark.

"Yeah," answered Norway shortly. Norway was about to walk when he abruptly stopped. He scanned around him, because there was a presence he hadn't felt before here. But the only things around was broken windows, shattered glass on the floor, something rotten he didn't know what was and the other three nations.

"What's wrong?" asked France looking at Norway. Norway hushed at the others. He knew that there was something different about this place, no, more like something he hadn't noticed before.

Denmark noticed something that looked like a tiny push button on the wall. It was dark green like the walls. Good camouflaged but not for Denmark's eyes, and knowing Denmark's curiosity for funny things, or anything interesting, he obviously pushed the button.

Suddenly three clicks were heard like a clock ticking. All of a sudden the wooden floor under them cracked and crashed down to pitch darkness and swallowed the four nations with it. The little fairy that didn't get swallowed (it flies) looked horrified at the big hole were the echoes of the nations screams could be heard as the drawled out.

The little fairy didn't follow them down, she knew that she had to go and get some help. The only ones she knew would come were the other nations that hadn't showed up. There was still hope, because the other nations could help the four who just fell down there...but then the fairy sadly remembered that none of the other nations could see or hear her...what was she now supposed to do now?

* * *

**Sorry for any grammatically or spelling mistakes...ZzZzZz ~sooooo~tireeeeeed**

**Review?**


End file.
